


Thinking of You

by daphnerunning



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estelle dreams about what only Yuri's experienced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of You

Estelle thinks about Flynn a lot.

She thinks about his clear blue eyes, his straight-backed stance, the set of his shoulders. She thinks about the way he’s always polite, always a gentleman, always ready to assist her with anything she might need.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Need you.”

Flynn’s only answer is a growl, muscles tense as he slams Yuri up against the wall of his tiny bedroom in the Lower Quarter. Yuri can do better for a place to live, could  _always_  have done better, but that’s the least of the fights they could be having. Instead of telling him to get himself straightened out for once, Flynn sinks his teeth into Yuri’s neck, sucking, biting, hands yanking Yuri’s shirt out of his pants.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Estelle looks out her window at the city of Zaphias, thinking about the time she’d tried to sneak out to watch the solar eclipse, and how Flynn had showed up with the cloak she’d forgotten. He was always so proper.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuri’s hands fist in his hair, yanking his head back, forcing him to his knees. “Suck me.”

God, Flynn loves sucking cock. Loves sucking  _Yuri’s_  cock, takes pride in how damned good he is at it, how he can make his lover curse and jerk his hips up at a single swipe of his tongue, how he never feels more like  _himself_  than when Yuri’s fucking his mouth. The taste spreads across his tongue with every thrust, and before Flynn knows it he’s sucking hard, working his throat as he takes more in, pinning Yuri to the wall with both hands on his waist.

“F-fuck, Flynn!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He respects her, unlike most men she’s met. Flynn’s always taken her seriously, always been such a good listener. He’s never treated her with anything other than kindness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You’re a fucking sadistic bastard,” Yuri pants, beads of sweat forming on his forehead and neck.

Flynn grins, licks his lips, pins Yuri to the wall and grinds his hips forward, rubbing hard slick length against hard slick length, making them both groan. Yuri’s cock is still wet from Flynn’s mouth, and that makes it good when Flynn takes both of them into his hand, stroking fast, rough, harder than he usually would as Yuri curses and writhes against the wall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Noble, Estelle decides. That’s the word for Flynn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A hard crack of flesh on flesh splits the air, and Flynn chokes back a yelp.

“Beg for it,” Yuri hisses into his ear, rubbing where he’d just slapped, and Flynn doesn’t need, doesn’t  _want_  to be told twice.

“Fuck me,” he groans against the pillow, hands fisting in the bedsheets.

“I like seeing you come apart,” Yuri breathes, twisting two fingers inside him until Flynn shudders. “I like hearing you drop the act, making you moan like a Lower Quarter whore.”

Flynn wants to say that it’s  _not_  an act, wants to find some way to tell him, to make him understand that it’s  _work_  to change, it’s not just slapping on a fake face along with his uniform. He wishes Yuri could understand, wishes Yuri could change too, wishes they could meet somewhere besides the tiny room above the tavern where they spent their childhood, but it’s not easy just now.

Not when Yuri’s sliding inside of him, spreading, filling him so perfectly that he  _does_ moan like a whore, and the thought that Yuri knows all about what whores sound like makes him more jealous than he wants to admit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Estelle stares out at the rooftops from the castle window, wondering where Flynn is right now.  _Is he thinking of me?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“ _Yuri_ —“

It’s not only good for Flynn, he can tell. He can tell from the way Yuri’s clutching at him, the way his fingers aren’t too steady on his hips, the way his thrusts are ragged and uneven, hips slapping together with every movement.

Yuri’s hair is brushing over his shoulders, his back, long strands trailing over his sweat-slick skin as he arches his back, hardly able to breathe when Yuri’s fucking him so hard, making him shiver, sending white-hot sizzling pops of pleasure through him every time he buries himself.

And Yuri says his name, chokes it out, sounds  _pleading_  when he comes, face buried in the crook of Flynn’s neck. The feeling—hot, messy,  _primal_ —sends Flynn over the edge, just as Yuri shoves his head into the pillow, knowing full well how loud Flynn can be when he comes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The only thing she would change, if Estelle  _had_  to pick something, is that Flynn is so reserved, so careful with his affections.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flynn curled his body around Yuri’s, pulling him close, nuzzling into his neck. “Missed you. Missed this.”

He can feel Yuri smile, somehow, even though the other man is facing away from him. His skin is so soft, smooth even now, under old scars and new ones. “I’m always here. You know where I am.”

“And you know where I am.”

“You told me not to show up at the castle for sex anymore.”

Flynn bites his shoulder softly, holding back his own smile. “You’re…”

Incorrigible. Annoying. Frustrating. Confusing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Was it so bad, to want him to be hers?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Mine.”_


End file.
